


Shit I'm Lit

by majormania



Series: R's Shitty Poetry [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grantaire Has Issues, M/M, Poems, Poetry, shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majormania/pseuds/majormania
Summary: I'll drink to hell and all the things that we create





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Shitty Poetry by R. I hc that he's drunk as shit right now and not the happy fun drunk but the sad, low drunk that he gets sometimes. They just had an argument that was worse than usual and E definitely pulled out all the stops. R didn't hold back either.

Your passion is twisting  
Twisting through your words, your actions, your dreams  
It's death defying  
It will live long after you leave  
You have all of these ideals  
Ones that I openly mock   
You are serious  
I am wild  
Wildfire  
Burning down and destroying everything in my path   
Burning is this liquor I'm swallowing down  
I'd toast to you but I won't waste my breath  
Instead I'll drink to hell and all the things that we create  
Creativity is my monster  
I can't stop drawing you  
You are the light  
And I'm drawn to you like a shadow  
Shadows haunt me even on my darkest days  
How is it living on a pedestal?  
My dear Apollo, you are much more than human  
Human is my drunken words and my sad, sad dreams  
Dreams in which you stalk  
Night after night I wake in tears  
Knowing what I see will never be a truth  
Truth is what you ask for and I'd do anything to please you  
But alas, I am destined for failure  
I wouldn't trust myself with you  
You who is made of passion   
And me who is nothing but a drunken mistake waiting to happen


End file.
